Life in soul society
by kuntakintae
Summary: More than 80 years has passed since Ichigo defeated Aizen and got back his powers. Every other human from then had gone to soul society, and now it is finally Ichigo's turn. And then he finds out he has to go to the academy. Read as he goes through the academy and tehn the Gotei 13 with a new identity and is he finally getting a love life? IchigoxOC. R&R excluding current arc
1. Passing on

**i have no idea how many people would read this, since its Ichigo x OC, but i hope it will attract some people. I know that there are a few academy stories already, but they're all Ichiruki or no romance at all, and sorry for Ichiruki fans, but i want to try something new. This story would more or less be relaxing, but there are fights too.**

**I hope this chapter was okay. It was rather short, but its the introduction, so...Well, hope any of you who read this would be interested in this story and review. R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: its obvious i don't own anything that you can find in bleach. All belongs to...whoever made them. was it Kubo? Dunno, lol  
**

* * *

A hundred and three year old Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his long-time room. It's already been more than 80 years since the Arrancar war…and since he got back his powers.

His once lean, muscular and youthful body had became an old, frail and weak one. His bright orange hair had turned white and was dropping off.

He had outlived every single one of his human friends, most likely due to his immense amount of Reiatsu. Tatsuki had gotten married at the age of 24, and had passed away at age 79. She lived a happy life, and got to see her grand children grow up till they were fifteen. She had worked as a martial arts instructor for thirty years before she retired at the age of 53.

Orihime and Ishida had gotten married when they were 26 years old. They had three kids, all were successful and currently happily married. They too had their own children. Ishida and Orihime had strong spiritual energy, so they lasted till they were 85 years old. They lived a happy life, and Ichigo could imagine them _still_ living a happy life somewhere in Soul society.

Chad had married at the age of 28, the latest out of all of them. He, too, had lived a comfortable life with his beautiful wife, Akiko. They had four children, which gave birth to more, and more. He died the latest among all of them too, at the age of 88. Just five years ago.

As for Yuzu and Karin, they had died in their early seventies, as their Reiatsu weren't as strong as the others. They still lived wonderful lives, though, each having at least two children.

Isshin had moved to Urahara's place, as he had easy access to Soul Society from there, thus allowing him to see his daughters as much as he wanted. He did come back to the house often to check on Ichigo, though.

The silence was heavy in the house. The house where he had grown up, and where he had started all the business with Soul Society and stuff. He looked at the closet, and gave a small smile. Rukia had visited him only two days ago, telling him that his time was coming. He was ready for it, though. There was nothing left for him in this world.

Ichigo had followed his father's footsteps and became a doctor. He had run his dad's hospital for many years before handing it over to one of his nephews, who had also became a doctor. None of his family was living in the house anymore. He had never gotten married, as he never found a woman he truly loved, thus making his life kind of dull.

"Just die already. I'm not even accepting medical help…" he muttered as he glared at his body. He then scowled. He was actually cursing himself to die faster. Normal people would want to live longer…but he was no normal person.

"Hmph…I'll just take a nap, then…" he said as he closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later, he woke up to a voice shouting at his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Rukia staring right at him, her face inches from his. He immediately shot up, his forehead colliding into hers and sending her tumbling down the floor.

"Ouch…" he groaned as he rubbed his aching forehead. He then noticed that he was feeling a lot…lighter. He lifted his hand and looked at him. Instead of seeing his weathered and frail hand, he saw a youthful, meaty hand.

"I'm finally dead…finally…" Ichigo muttered and stood up, looking back at his body. It really looked small and weak, so weak…

"Usually, people would be sad that they just died, not happy." Rukia's voice said from behind him. He turned around to greet his old friend, only to be met by a kick on the shin. He immediately doubled over and grabbed his shin.

"What the hell was that for, you bloody midget!?" Ichigo swore as he massaged his poor shin. Rukia glared at him.

"I am NOT a midget, strawberry! And that was for head butting me!" She shouted at him. Ichigo glared back at her, though on the inside, he was happy. This kind of thing, bickering and quarreling…was just like the old times. Looks like time doesn't really matter people who were to live eternally.

"Well, _sorry_ for being shocked when the first thing I see when I open my eyes is your freaking face!" He shouted back, causing Rukia to punch him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and groaned; sending death glares at Rukia, who smirked at his suffering.

"I'll have to konso you, you know." Rukia said.

"Can't I just go to Soul Society through the sekaimon…" Ichigo grumbled, causing Rukia to smirk.

"Nope, you need to konso," Rukia said, and Ichugo's eye twitched in annoyance as Rukia's smirk widened. "And you have to attend academy and hide your identity as well." At this, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT? WHY DO I HAVE TO GO INTO ACADEMY?" Ichigo asked. Like, come on. He already knew almost everything except Kido.

"Rules are rules. And you still have to learn Kido, since you suck so much at it." Rukia stated simply, shrugging. Ichigo scowled, as usual. He had to admit that he sucked at Kido, even with his years of training to control his reiatsu.

"Than why do I have to hide my identity?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't want people flocking you, do you? And you also have to graduate like a normal student, and work your way up ranks as a normal student. By the way, we have already changed your appearance, mainly your hair and a little this and that to your face. Your name will be Katsuko Akatsuka. Remember that. Also, your zanpakuto needs to be kept in sealed form and given to the headmaster until your fellow classmates get theirs too." Rukia said, her smirked widening as Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Why the hell do I have to do this…" Ichigo muttered darkly. Rukia laughed and Ichigo glared daggers at her.

"Just try to make friends and help them in their academy without revealing your identity, which means don't show your power. I know you've learned how to hide your Reiatsu, and have better control since you can seal your Zanpakuto now, so you better do that. Who knows, you might finally find a soul mate." Rukia said teasingly, causing Ichigo to sputter and choke on his own saliva.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ichigo swore loudly, and was about to curse more swear words when Rukia hit his head with the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Have fun!" Was the last thing he heard when everything went dark.

Ten minutes later, and a twenty-year-old woman walk in. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and in many ways, she looked like Yuzu. She, of course, was the granddaughter of Yuzu, Ayumu Katako.

"Ojisan, I've brought you some fruits." She said as she shook Ichigo's body. When he didn't wake up, she shook him again, and got the same response. She quickly checked whether the body had a pulse and as she had guessed after her second try, Ichigo Kurosaki was dead.

"He's finally gone up there…to soul society…I'll see you in a few decades…" She said as a tear slid down her cheek. She knew about soul society as her mother had known about it, and she could see shimmers that she knew were ghosts whenever she walked down the streets sometimes. Ichigo had treated them all kindly and lovingly, though that scowl of his was always stuck on his face.

She took out her phone and called her relatives, informing them that their extremely old grand uncle has passed away. She smiled.

"Have fun, Ojisan…"


	2. Briefing on the academy

**Hi people, sorry for the long update. I'm doing two stories at one go, and i'm gonna be busy, so i may only be able to update once per week. Also, i'm not really used to writing third person's POV, so forgive me for mistakes. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**PLS R&R!**

**Disclaimer: anyone you can see here from bleach is obviously not mine, and please remember i wrote this cuz i'm too lazy to write this in the rest of the chapters.  
**

* * *

"Ouch…what the fuck…" Ichigo swore as he sat up and rubbed his head. All he remembered was Rukia talking, then she…

"Fuck that midget…" He swore again. That crazy bitch had konsoed him without letting him prepare. Ichigo winced as he stood up. He had a mild headache already, and a throbbing pain on his head due to Rukia hitting him on the head so damn hard.

"Where the hell am I?" Ichigo muttered, as he looked left to right. He then looked up and saw the huge wall of seireitei. Unfortunately, that wall was also very far away, even though it was still huge.

He suddenly noticed that something heavy was attached to his back. He reached behind and felt the hilt, and smirked.

"Good to see you again, old man." Ichigo said as he took out Zangetsu. Even though he already knew how to seal Zangetsu, he still preferred Zangetsu in his shikai state. Carrying it around his back for a few years had made him used to the weight, and he always felt like something was missing when he seals it, even though Zangetsu was still with him.

"_Its been a while, Ichigo. You finally died._" Zangetsu said in his mind. They had learned some sort of telepathy over the years, and could communicate with each other even if Zangetsu was still in sword mode.

"Yea yea, I know you've been looking forward to my death." Ichigo said and rolled his eyes.

**"Ho ho, the king awakes. I really felt old when you were dying, you know."** Ichigo's hollow said in his usual mocking and evil tone.

"Shut up, idiot…" Ichigo muttered. "I need to start going to seireitei, talk to you guys later. This place doesn't feel safe." Ichigo scowled and shut off his mind from the two before walking towards Seireitei. Everywhere around him was trees, trees, grass, plants, rocks, trees…forest everywhere.

After walking for more than an hour, Ichigo suddenly a plant shift. He looked to his right and saw a group of five coming towards him. They were brandishing knifes and scimitars.

"Oh, a Shinigami, huh. You just got here, huh." The leader, a rugged-looking guy said as he smiled crookedly at him. Ichigo just scowled and turned away, not stopping at all.

"Don't ignore me." He heard the leader growl behind him and felt a shift in the air behind him. He shifted his head to the right, and a fist appeared beside his head. He then grabbed the fist and flipped the owner over his shoulder, and then stepped over the unfortunate guy, who was also the leader.

"Don't bother me. Unless you want to die a second time, I suggest you get lost." Ichigo said with his back turned towards them as he continued walking. He sighed as he felt the rest come forward.

"Fine, be that way." He muttered in annoyance and ducked as a knife slashed through where his waist had been, a centimeter away from his hair. Ichigo scowled, grabbed the hand and twisted it before flipping him over his shoulder. He then kicked backwards, hitting another bandit's stomach straight on, sending him flying backwards and knocking back another bandit.

"Fucking idiots who don't listen." Ichigo said and whipped around, punching the last bandit in the face, sending him flying back like the other guy.

"Get out of my way now. I don't feel like killing any of you." Ichigo said with a scowl and continued forward. He sighed in relief when he sensed them retreating. He didn't want to waste more of his energy fighting idiots like them.

After walking for another three hours, he finally recognized the rukongai district he had been in with his human friends when they went to save Rukia so many years ago. It was nostalgic.

Not wanting to draw too much attention, he shunpoed straight to the gate. Just as he expected, the huge giant, Jidanbo, appeared before him.

"Whoever wants to pass, must first pass-" Jidanbo stopped abruptly as he stared, wide-eyed, at Ichigo standing in front of him.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Jidanbo asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yea, I'm finally dead." Ichigo said with a smirk. Jidanbo smiled widely at him.

"So you're thinking of joining the Gotei 13? I'm sure you can become a captain if you just asked." Jidanbo complimented.

"Like I want to be captain. And I have to go to academy first, according to that stupid midget." Ichigo said with a scowl. Jidanbo laughed heartily.

"Surely you can't go in with that look and hair? All the students will flock you! You will need another name too." Jidanbo said with a large smile plastered on his face. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Yea, I'm supposed to be named Katsuko Akatsuka, some weird shit name. Anyway, can I go in? I suppose I'll find that stupid midget first." Ichigo said to Jidanbo. Jidanbo nodded and opened the gates for him.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and walked into Seireitei. Nothing had changed at all.

"Now where the heck is the thirteenth division barracks…" Ichigo muttered to himself as he shunpoed everywhere, making sure that his Reiatsu was suppressed to the minimum. He certainly did not want Kenpachi Zaraki chasing him everywhere on his first day, nor on any day.

After jumping around the roofs and making sure no one saw him for two hours, he finally found the barracks. His was already swearing ad cursing loudly s he stormed through the thirteenth division, ignoring the stares of surprise and shock from the rest of the division.

"Who the hell?" Kentaro exclaimed as he felt a major killing intent heading his direction.

"I don't know. We better stay here to protect the captains and vice-captain." Kiyone said, standing ready.

"Relax. It's nothing major." Rukia's voice said behind them. They turned in surprise.

"But this major killing intent heading our direction is sure to be dangerous, isn't it?" They both said in unison, and then scowled at each other. Rukia immediately replied before they could start another argument.

"It's just Ichigo being angry because I konsoed him without warning." Rukia said with a smirk. The two third seats stared at her.

"Ichigo's dead!" They both exclaimed loudly in unison, causing everyone, even Ichigo, to hear them. Just then, Ichigo burst in and glared at Rukia.

"You freaking midget! At least don't hit my head so hard! I had to walk for more than four hours to reach Seireitei, and had to search two hours for this fucking barracks!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he stormed towards the vice-captain.

"Its not my fault you're as slow as a snail! And it's _also_ not my fault you have such poor directional skills!" Rukia shouted back angrily.

"At least give me a freaking map! What the hell! You even konsoed me to a rukongai district with bandits attacking me!" Ichigo shouted back. They were now face to face, staring angrily at each other.

"I can't control where the hell you land, baka!" Rukia shouted back angrily.

"At least try to find me!"

"That'll be a waste of time!"

"What the hell did you just say?!"

The two third captains sweat-dropped as they observed the shouting match. Only Ichigo will have a shouting match with a vice-captain, right in front of a captain's office. Most people wouldn't dare, excluding the eleventh division.

"What is going on here?" Captain's Ukitake's voice asked as said person opened the door from his office. He then noticed his vice-captain and Ichigo glaring at each other angrily and smiled knowingly.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Pleasure to see you here. We've been expecting you." Ukitake said with a kind smile. Ichigo switched his glare to Ukitake, which confused him. The reason was explained shortly after.

"You were expecting me and you didn't send a guide?" Ichigo exclaimed. Ukitake sweat-dropped.

"I expected Kuchiki-fukutaicho to take care of you, but seeing your current mood…I guess she ditched you." Ukitake explained as he looked at Rukia sternly. Rukia just smiled innocently at him. When Ichigo heard the news, he glared back at Rukia and opened his mouth again. Ukitake, sensing another argument, quickly interrupted.

"Please come in to my office Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. We have to discuss about kurosaki going to the academy. Kiyone, Sentaro, please prepare the documents for Kurosaki-kun for the academy. Make sure his picture is the same as what we have decided." Ukitake said. Kiyone and Sentaro nodded and went off to get the documents.

"Now, lets go to my office and chat over a nice cup of tea. Ukitake said and walked back into his room, flanked by Rukia and Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Ukitake said, dropping the honorifics. "Only the captains and Vice-captains know that you are dead, excluding Kenpachi and his vice-captain for obvious reasons. They know your power, but they want you to work for your position in the Gotei 13."

"I don't even want to go into the Gotei 13…how are the others?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"They're all in the Gotei 13. Orihime is currently third seat in the fourth division, your sisters are both in the tenth division, and are the third and fourth seats. Ishida Uryuu is an exception and is a solo man, but is still allowed to freely roam in Seireitei. Tatsuki has joined the eleventh division." Ukitake informed Ichigo.

"Glad they're all fine…why do I have to hide my identity again?" Ichigo asked with a scowl. Well, the scowl is always there…

"Be respectful, strawberry." Rukia said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Why the fuck should I-" Ichigo started, but was interrupted by Ukitake.

"You will not be able to make friends and companions within the academy and the Gotei 13 if your identity is revealed. They will be scared of you and also respect you too much to treat you normally. Perhaps, when you are captain or in a seat in the future, you could tell them your real identity. For now, you will have to use the identity we are giving you." Ukitake said.

"Ukitake-taicho. The documents are here." Kiyone and Sentaro barged into the room, pushing at each other and pulling the documents in opposite directions. Ukitake sighed.

"Kiyone, Sentaro, thank you. Please place the documents on the table without tearing them apart." Ukitake said in an exasperated and resigned tone. Glaring at each other, the two third seats stopped arguing and placed the documents on the table before bowing and leaving the room.

"Ah, here is what you will look like." Ukitake said and handed Ichigo a picture. Ichigo stared at it for ten seconds, and looked up deadpanned.

"No. I'll see you in a thousand years." Ichigo said and stood up, just to be pulled back down by Rukia.

"Don't run away." Rukia said, glaring at Ichigo once again, who glared back.

"There's no fucking away I'm going to dye my hair white. I don't want to become an old man again!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he stood up again, but was went back down when the midget whacked him in the stomach.

"Don't be a vain ass, Ichigo. You're just dying your hair white!" Rukia exclaimed, annoyed by his reaction.

"No way! I don't want to become another Toshiro! He likes ice way too much!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Far far away, at the southern pole, a certain white-haired boy sneezed as he sat inside the ice dome for his relaxing vacation.

"Someone must be talking about me…" Toshiro scowled as he sipped on his ice coffee.

"I hope Matsumoto's doing the paperwork." Toshiro said with a sigh.

Back in the Seireitei, a sleeping Matsumoto sneezed and woke up.

"Geez, Toshiro must be wondering whether I'm doing the paperwork again…" She sighed as she looked at the ten piles of paperwork stacked on the captain's table. She shrugged and went back to sleep, ignoring the paperwork.

Back in the office, Ichigo finally calmed down and was scowling at everything with a huge killing intent as Ukitake explained.

"As you know, academy students in first year usually would not have their zanpakuto, so you will have to pass yours to us first. You also have to hold yourself back in classes, at least let your skills be somewhere around your classmates. The teachers at the academy would also know who you are, but this is classified as top secret, so if they tell anyone else, they would be sentenced to death or imprisoned for a long time." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Why the hell would this make people die?" Ichigo asked. Ukitake was about to try to convince Ichigo that it was important, but Ichigo didn't let him continue.

"No. I will not have people die because of this. If I find out that they die just because they told someone I'm back, I would have a serious talk with the central 46, and none of you will stop me." Ichigo stared defiantly at Ukitake, and Ukitake himself knew that the only possible person who may be able to stop him would be the captain-commander. He sighed.

"Alright, I will inform the Gotei 13 about your choice. Still, they would be punished." Ichigo nodded. As long as no one died because of such a stupid thing. He would prefer that no one would get punished, but he didn't feel like fighting through the whole Gotei 13 just to change that.

"Anyway, your name, as you can already see," Ukitake pointed at the documents spread out on the table. "Would be Katsuko Akatsuka. Your hair will be dyed white. If people ask you where you came from, you are from Rukongai district 25. You died in a car accident. Also, you will have to wear this for the time being. Please control your Reiatsu and suppress it to the minimum if you can." Ukitake said, holding up blue robes. They were like Shinigami robes, just…well, blue.

"I have to wear these? Tsk…" Ichigo grumbled as he took the robes from Ukitake's hand and the documents. Ukitake smiled and held out a hand.

"You will have to change first, and then Rukia will escort you to the academy's principal office where you will have to leave your Zanpakuto and get your timetable. I will see you in a few years." Ukitake said as he shook Ichigo's, who had also stood up.

"Wait, how many years do I have to stay in that place?" Ichigo asked, catching on the last part. Ukitake mentally noted that Ichigo had grown sharper and more alert.

"Seven years till you graduate to Gotei 13." Ukitake said, smiling as Ichigo groaned.

"Make sure no one sees you guys. Goodbye, Ichigo." He said, giving him one last smile.

"See you, Ukitake." Ichigo said as he turned and walked out. Rukia scowled and bowed to Ukitake before going out and kicking Ichigo on the shin, berating him on being respectful and stuff. Ukitake sighed, smiled and shook his head as their shouting voices finally faded as they left the Barracks.

"I'm sure the academy will become a _very_ interesting place for the next seven years." Ukitake said, his smile still plastered on his face. He then looked at the two stacks of papers for him to sign on his desk, and his smile faded.

He, as well as every other captain, absolutely _hates_ paperwork.


	3. The senseis, the roommate

**HI guys. Sorry for not updating, but i'm really busy nowadays. Really.**

**Truthfully, i have no idea what to expect from this story. I just hope i can get as many reviews and favs as i can :) Pls R&R! hope you like the chapt!  
**

* * *

"This is the academy? Looks surprisingly normal." Ichigo said as he observed the academy gates. The gates itself were quite normal. Just a normal school gate that was painted blue.

"Wait till you get inside." Rukia said as she pushed the gates open.

"I still can't believe I got this hair…" Ichigo muttered in irate. As soon as Rukia took her first step into the compound, three female and two male shinigamis shunpoed in front of them and knelt.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. What brings you to the shinigami academy?" A muscular, black-haired man asked. Rukia smiled.

"You do not have to be so formal to me, Kunto-san. All of you, please rise to your feet." Rukia said kindly. Ichigo was staring in shock at the five.

"Why would people kneel to you? It'd make them look up to you, which is virtually impossible for almost everyone in the entire freaking-" Ichigo was cut short when Rukia kicked him hard in the shin and punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend forward and hop around the place, shouting curses everywhere, some directed to a certain midget.

He saw a Zanpakuto slicing towards his face. On instinct, he raised his arm and grabbed the blade, very much the same way as he did to Aizen all those years ago. The blade didn't even scratch him.

He then noticed that the blade was quivering. He looked up and observed the wielder. It was a woman with long, purple hair. She was obviously in shock, with her mouth opened wide and eyes as big as saucers. Her hand was quivering, though with fear or with the amount of strength she was putting in, he didn't know.

"How…who…who are you!" The woman shouted as she retreated, pulling her Zanpakuto along with her. Ichigo let go of her blade as she jumped back. The others immediately began to pull out their Zanpakutos.

"Stop." The cold voice of a Kuchiki rang through the air. Immediately, the five stopped and looked at Rukia, who was suddenly emitting a cold and commanding aura, with respect and a little fear.

"First, you tell them not to be so formal, then, you use that tone. What a joke you are." Ichigo snorted. The five glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, strawberry." Rukia said, glaring at Ichigo, her sudden cold demeanor evaporating.

"I'm not a strawberry, you bloddy midget!" Ichigo retorted. They were about to get into another common argument that would usually end with Rukia kicking Ichigo's shin again when the purple-haired Shinigami interrupted them.

"Excuse me for cutting into your conversation, Kuchiki-fukutaicho," She said. The two looked at her with questioning expressions. The shinigami gulped again, and continued. "May I know who exactly is this boy? He's wearing blue robes, which would mean he's just being enrolled into the academy, but he seems to know you well, and he even caught my blade bare-handed…" She trailed off, looking down in some form of shame and embarrassment.

Sensing her shame in being stopped by somebody she didn't even know barehanded, Rukia smiled kindly and replied. "Don't need to feel so ashamed, Mizuki-san. This white-haired strawberry down here is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. It is of no surprise he was able to catch your blade barehanded." When the woman called Mizuki heard this, her head immediately snapped up and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back at her, but with his usual scowl, he looked like he was glaring.

"It can't be. I don't sense any enormous Reiatsu coming from him. Actually, I don't sense much at all. His Reiatsu level is only at a normal shinigami starting academy." A red-haired woman said as she stepped forward, looking cautiously at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled at their cautiousness.

"Nanami-san…" Rukia started, but stopped when Ichigo held up a hand. Rukia arched an eyebrow at him.

"If they can't believe your words, we'll just have to show the physical evidence." Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichigo! Releasing Zangetsu here would cause a massive amount of Reiatsu to burst out! We don't want to reveal your identity!" Rukia warned him. Ichigo smirked.

"I've lived for over eighty years since Aizen. Even though my powers may have grown, I had lots of time to learn how to suppress it." Ichigo said, and slowly drew out Zangetsu in its sealed form. It's sealed form, strangely, looked like a normal blade. It had a guard, and a long blade, and everything was black. All in all, it looked exactly like Ichigo's bankai, just without the ragged edges.

Without saying a word, he released his sword into shikai state. Having merged with one's Zanpakutou, and being able to do so anytime one wants…well, Ichigo didn't really need a release word at all.

The five shinigamis stared in awe at the massive Zanpakuto. The descriptions they heard about Zangetsu were accurate. No guard, giant blade, looks like a over-sized kitchen knife…

"You actually managed to keep your Reiatsu in…" Rukia muttered, causing Ichigo to glare.

"So, you're really Ichigo Kurosaki, huh." Nanami said as she recovered from her shock. She suddenly grinned deviously. Ichigo knew what she was about to say couldn't be good to him.

"Just so you know, I'm the kidou sensei here, and I've heard many stories about how you were unable to perform Kidou. I look forward to seeing you attempt it." She said and grinned evilly. Ichigo groaned and smacked a palm onto his face.

Ichigo felt a small hand pat his arm. "It'll be fine, I think. Okay, I think you already know Nanami-san. She will be your kido sensei. I suppose you already know Mizuki as well," Rukia said as she pointed at the purple-haired shinigami. "She will be your Zanjutsu sensei." When she said that, Mizuki nodded respectfully towards Rukia and smiled slightly at Ichigo.

"I apologize for attacking you earlier. You were insulting Kuchiki-fukutaicho, but after finding out who you were, I think I know why she tolerates it. You are the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki," Mizuki said with a weak smile, but her eyes hardened. "Don't expect me to go easy on you even though you're Ichigo Kurosaki. I will still train you as hard as everyone else. Well, it won't really make a difference to you, but please act as though you're new, and help the other students whenever you can." She said. Ichigo nodded.

"The green-haired guy down there is Izaka sensei. He's in charge of hohou." She said, pointing at the other male Shinigami. Izaka nodded at Ichigo, who merely nodded back. Ichigo was never one to have nice and welcoming greetings.

"The pink-haired girl over there is Kurini sensei. She's teaching Hakuda." Rukia continued, pointing at the quiet, shoulder-length pink-haired shinigami standing quietly at the side. The girl nodded quietly at Ichigo, much like Izaka. Ichigo did the same thing too.

"Finally, this guy," She said, pointing at Kunto, who smiled at them. "is the principal of the school, Kunto-san. Please address him properly outside classes." Rukia said, knowing that telling him to respect him in private would be like telling a cow to eat meat.

"Fine, whatever," Ichigo grunted. "my I know where I'm gonna saty in for the next few years now?" Ichigo asked in an impatient tone. He didn't even want to be there. Rukia shook her head.

"You have to go to the principle office first. Kunto-san will need to keep your Zanpakutou and key in your specifics in the folder of documents you have. I have work to do. See you around, Ichigo." Rukia said, turned around and started walking, waving and smiling at him. Ichigo waved back, his scowl still in place, and watched as Rukia Shunpoed off to her office.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, a bell suddenly rang. The senseis all jumped and cursed.

"Sorry, Kunto-san, but we have to go now. See you in a bit. You too, Ichigo." Nanami said as all the senseis shunpoed to their offices to collect class notes. She then winked at Ichigo, her eyes glinting with mischief and her lips upturned into a cunning smirk. Ichigo winced and just waved her off. She gave him one last smirk before shunpoing off to her work too.

"Well, Kurosaki-san. Please follow me to the office. We have some documents to settle. Oh by the way," He said as they walked, suddenly remembering something. Ichigo turned and looked at the slightly shorter man, an eyebrow arched in question. "Um, we couldn't find a free dormitory, so we had to put you in…um…put you with a girl…" Kunto said, and smiled sheepishly at Ichigo.

Ichigo, on the other hand, stared at Kunto for thirty seconds. The first ten was to recall the words. The second ten was to understand the meaning of the words, and the third ten was simply just staring in shock.

"W-Whaaat? You fucking put me in the same dormitory as a girl? What the hell! Do you have some mental issues? I'm getting out of here." Ichigo said, and was only stopped by a very panicked Kunto pulling his robes back.

"Please, Kurosaki-san, you have to understand…" Kunto attempted, but failed miserably.

"Let me get the fuck outta here!" Ichigo shouted as he dragged Kunto towards the School gates.

"But we really couldn't find another dormitory! Actually, she wasn't even supposed to be in that dormitory anymore, but its just that she's failed so many times she had to stay! She was so depressed I couldn't kick her back into Rukongai!" Kunto exclaimed, but wasn't even sure Ichigo heard him as Ichigo continued shouting about nothing and everything.

"Um, excuse me?" A soft, petite voice floated through the air. Both men stopped what they were ding at once, slowly turning to see who it was. What Ichigo saw almost made him gasp.

The girl's face was deathly pale, as though she was sick. It was also crestfallen; her body was short and petite, and yet beautiful in its own way. She was pretty, if not for the tear tracks on her face. She also had long, silky and beautiful blue hair that ran past her shoulders all the way to the middle of her back. Her eyes were black, and though there was a little light gleaming inside, Ichigo could see that it was slowly dimming.

Not only that, but he noticed that her arm was in a cast, and there were a few cuts and bruises on her legs and hands.

"Ayame-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting back in the dorm? The injury that was given to you by those hollows have not recovered yet." Kunto said kindly as he let go of Ichigo and knelt down in front of Ayame.

"I…I was curious about what was happening. I could hear voices from the dorm, and so…" She said. Her voice was smooth, gentle, soft…

Suddenly, her eyes closed and she fell forward, her whole body limp. Kunto immediately caught her. Ichigo stared at them as Kunto lifted her up bridal style. Quietly, without another word, Kunto walked away. Ichigo, not knowing what else to do, followed him.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked quietly as Kunto tucked Ayame back in bed. They were now in a dormitory. It was quite bare. There was only two beds, two wardrobes, a table with two chairs, and a toilet connected directly to the room.

"She had been trying to get to second year classes for almost ten years now, but it's like she never could. She would always fall sick in classes. I don't know how to help her anymore…she was injured badly in the last test. She had sneaked out with a group of seven-year graders who were going to Hueco Mundo for a mission trip. She was almost killed by one of the hollows…" Kunto said, and sighed.

"She had become very depressed from then on. Many stay away from her due to her being so ill. She has no friends, no family, no nothing. I could tell that she had wants to become a full-fledged Shinigami very badly, but it seems like she has always been sick." Kunto said, and sighed again as he stroked Ayame's hair, like a father would for a daughter. Ichigo listened quietly, and watched Kunto.

"And that's why, I made you her roommate." Kunto finished. Ichigo stilled, processing the words in his head.

"So…I'm going to live here?" Ichigo asked, now observing the room more closely, and then observing Ayame's face. It looked peaceful, though it probably wasn't what she had felt.

"Yes…I hope you don't mind…" Kunto said softly. Ichigo could see his begging eyes, his wish for Ayame to really succeed. He had also seen the girl's emotions underneath her eyes.

There was sadness and hopelessness. She was close to giving up. Heck, for someone too stay in year one for ten years and still have some determination, she had already done very well. That's when he decided. He would help her.

"Alright, I'll do the best I can to help her." Ichigo said. Kunto-s expression immediately turned into one of shock, and then slowly to joy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kunto exclaimed and smiled thankfully at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I want to help her. I may know something…" He said as he closely observed her. "I would need more time. For now, lets go to your office to settle the documents." Ichigo said and walked out of the door. He took about four steps to realize he had no idea where to go. He sighed in annoyance and turned back to see Kunto looking back one last time at the sleeping Ayame before quietly closing the door. He then looked at Ichigo with gleaming eyes, smiling happily.

"Come on, its this way." He said eagerly before practically bounding down the passage. Ichigo sighed in annoyance again and followed him.


	4. Another briefing

**Hi people. This chapter is abit short. Sorry for not updating for a long time. Due to my busy schedule, i only have time to update for one story, and i chose life's complications. I'm only updating now because it's chinese new year, and i have a little spare time. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**PLs R&R! **

* * *

"There aren't many students here, are there? In fact…I haven't seen one at all…" Ichigo muttered, peering into a door that was slightly ajar. Like the rest of the place, there was no one inside, though he did see a few clothes and personal belongings inside.

"They're all in classes right now. This section of the school is where all the dorms are," Kunto said as he yet again made another turn. Ichigo's eyes twitched in annoyance as he made the turn too. How many more turns were there? "The classrooms and training areas are deeper into the school. The school itself is quite big. We are currently around eight hundred meters away from the classrooms and training areas." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"You even count how much distance there is between here and there? You guys are fucking mad…" He muttered in disbelief. Kunto coughed in slight embarrassment.

"Actually, only I know that…I find out everything about the school because I want to keep my job…not for the pay, but for students…especially those like Ayame-san…" Kunto looked dejected at the last part. Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"So you want to keep this job so as to be able to take care of the students here, and not because of the high pay?" He asked inquiringly. Kunto nodded his head quietly, before taking another turn. This time, Ichigo couldn't help himself but groan.

"Is there a problem? He asked, turning around with a slightly worried expression. Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hair, frustrated.

"Just how many more freaking turns do we have to make before we reach your bloody office? " He part cursed, part asked. Kunto, hearing this, gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I have no idea why the designer of the academy made the principal's office so hard to get to. Just three more turns." He answered. Ichigo sighed in relief- he wasn't sure whether he could take it if there were twenty more turns to go.

After taking three more irritating turns, Kunto finally stopped in front of a large corridor. "We've reached it." Kunto said before pushing open the doors to reveal a neatly arranged room. The only messy area was the large desk sitting in the middle of the room, which was filled with papers in need to be signed. Kunto gave a large sigh as he glanced at the papers before turning around and smiling at Ichigo.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable. We have a few issues to discuss." He said, waving for Ichigo to follow him as he proceeded to his desk and started to clear away the papers.

Ichigo settled down on an armchair opposite the principal's armchair and waited impatiently for Kunto to finish packing. Once Kunto finished, gave Ichigo and apologetic smile before taking out a folder from one of his drawers and setting it on the table.

"Do you have your documents right now?" Kunto asked. Ichigo nodded and pulled out a pile of documents from his robes. Kunto stared at the thickness of the documents, and then stared at Ichigo, wondering how the hell did he manage to squeeze all that into his robes. He then shook his head and broke out of his trance before taking the pile of documents from Ichigo.

"Wow…they're really precise in your background…" Kunto muttered absent-mindedly as he flipped through the documents, eyes scanning through the papers. Ichigo, on the other hand, was shifting restlessly on his seat. He hadn't felt this young in ages, and when he finally felt it again, he was forced to sit on a chair in a principal's office.

"So, your name will be Katsuko Akatsuka. You're from Rukongai district fifty-four. Joined Academy so that you needn't suffer anymore in the Rukongai district…" Kunto said. Ichigo's eyes twitched.

"Yea, okay. Now, can we _please_ get on with this? It's quite a waste of time." He complained. Kunto, understanding Ichigo's restlessness, complied.

"Alright. First, I will need you to give me Zangetsu," Kunto said. "You are just a first year student. Only students from fifth year onwards get their Zanpakutous. I hope you understand." Kunto quickly added in before Ichigo could cut in. Ichigo's scowl deepened, but he nodded. It was true.

"Also, you'll need to restrain yourself from using your power. Bring It down to minimum at all times until when you get to the Gotei 13." Kunto continued. Ichigo sighed at the mention of him going to Gotei 13- he found it rather tiresome. Especially if he would need to sign at least three stacks of papers everyday.

"Thirdly, try not to mix with the older students. Some of them may be stuck-up because they're the most experienced and the oldest. If you talk to them, try to give them some respect." Kunto said, emphasizing on the word 'try'. Ichigo nodded in irritation.

"That's about it. Other than that, remember that you come from Rukongai district fifty-four, your hair colour is white, and your name is Katsuko Akatsuka." Kunto finished. Ichigo exhaled heavily.

"Fine…here, take Zangetsu." Ichigo said, throwing Zangetsu at Kunto. When Kunto's hand caught it, his hand immediately dropped, causing Zangetsu to smash the ground. Ichigo smirked as he saw Kunto struggling to lift it.

"Why the fuck is it so heavy even in non-shikai form…" Kunto cursed and swore as he dragged Zangetsu towards his desk. With a deep breath, he used both hands to lift it up and put it inside one of the drawers in his desk before closing it.

"How…the hell…do you even…carry that thing…much less fight…with it…" Kunto chocked out as he panted due to the amount of effort he had put in carrying Zangetsu. Ichigo just continued smirking.

"Well, I just get used to the weight, of course." Kunto huffed a breath of annoyance when he saw Ichigo's smug look.

"Well, that's it. You can go and go to your dorm now. Your school starts tomorrow. Here's your timetable." Kunto said, passing a piece of paper to Ichigo. Ichigo observed it, and groaned.

"Why the hell do I have ten kidou classes in five days?" he said, nearly shouting. "I'm gonna die…" He muttered at the last part. Kunto laughed heartily, causing Ichigo to glare daggers at him.

"I'll dismiss myself, you sadistic bastard." Ichigo grumbled, his eyes twitching as he got up and left the room, leaving a extremely amused Principal behind. Two seconds later, the door opened again, surprising Kunto.

"Can I have a fucking map of this place?" Ichigo said, gritting his teeth. "I can get lost in this place. And if I do, I won't hesitate to blow up walls." Kunto drew a sharp breath and scrambled around for a map of the place. He did not want to have to report to the first division taicho about how half the academy was destroyed.

"H-here. Now, please do not destroy any walls." Kunto said in a shaky voice. Ichigo smirked at Kunto's panic, and decided to tease him a bit more.

"I'll try." He said simply before closing the door behind him. This time, he left a very frantic and panicky principal behind.


	5. Zetsu

**Been a while since I updated this story. :( Sorry, I'm busy with school work and currently working on the other story, Life's complications.**

**I'm sure most of you are following the bleach manga right now, and i wanna say that i really hope Ichigo can kick ass soon. Anway, PLease enjoy this chapter! :) I hope it's good enough!**

**Pls R&R! :D**

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he heard the school bell ring. He had been walking for over an hour, and despite having the map, he could not find the room. The map couldn't even be read at all. When he had realized that, he was already lost in the maze of hallways.

"What the fuck. This stupid map. I bet that stupid Rukia drew all this. It's kinda hard not to be able to guess this…" He muttered and cursed, his eye twitching as he glared at the chappies drawn all over the place.

"Ah, what the heck. I'll just ask some random student once I see one." He then leaned against the wall beside him and closed his eyes, using all his willpower to stop himself from really following his threat to the principal and destroy the walls.

His body shook more and more as time passed. Where the hell were the students?

He sighed in relief as he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned and looked at the direction where the footsteps were coming from, and saw a boy in blue robes walking towards him. He had a batch pinned on the sleeve of the robe, and it had two stripes on it.

Said boy stopped immediately when he saw Ichigo. He had black spiky hair, black eyes and his body was well proportioned. He was lean and tall, but Ichigo could see the muscles in the hands and legs of the boy.

As Ichigo was scrutinizing him, the boy was doing the same in return. They stared at each other for thirty seconds before the boy finally spoke.

"Are you lost?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Ichigo scowled, but nodded nevertheless.

"I can't navigate in this place with all these stupid bunnies on the poorly drawn map." Ichigo stated as he crushed the map. The boy chuckled in response and smiled.

"Haha…well, everyone knows how bad vice-captain Rukia's drawing is…don't tell anyone I said that." He quickly said. Ichigo couldn't help but give a small smirk and nodded in response.

"Yea, whatever. Anyway, do you know where Ayame's dorm is? Can you help?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow. The boy's eyes widened when he heard what Ichigo said. He then narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want with her? Are you another bully out to get her?" He said in a slightly threatening tone. Ichigo snorted and scowled.

"I don't even have the energy to bully people. And no, I don't want to harm her in any way. I'm her new room mate." Ichigo informed. The boy gave a look of surprise again.

"So you're the new guy? The one that's going to be her roommate?" He asked. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"If you heard what I said, you would know." The boy shook his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Ah…sorry bout that. Just that I'm a little surprised. I mean, even though you look scary and all with that scowl on your face, I don't think you're a bad person." Ichigo scowled at the comment about his face.

"Please take good care of her. She's…not really well these few days…" He said softly.

"Are you her friend?" Ichigo asked inquiringly. The boy nodded his head, but then suddenly paused and then shook it.

"Well, not really. I mean, I talk to her once in a while, but I'm in second level and she's only in the first, so our timetables don't really match up. She doesn't really talk much anyway." He started to lose his focus, his eyes drifting towards the ceiling as he muttered incoherently about stuff.

"You like her?" The boy somehow chocked on his saliva and started to cough manically. Ichigo watched in amusement as the boy recovered from his fit.

"NO! I…I just really pity her," he said. Ichigo stared at him, silently telling him to go on. "It's just that she's really depressed about not getting into second year even after ten years of training. The senseis do not know how to help her at all, and all the seniors either avoid her or bullies her. Some of her injuries are not even from training. Sometimes, people even go into her room and splash cold water on her early in the morning, and then laugh as she sputtered and screamed in surprise." Ichigo's scowl deepened as he heard what the boy said. The boy, on the other hand, was looking down, glaring at the floor and clenching his fist in anger.

"I…I always watch from afar. I can't help her at all. It's always the fourth or fifth level bullying her, and even the sixth levels do that sometimes, and they are the worst. I'm just a second level…I can't help her in any way. I always see her shaking as she cried after she gets bullied, see her shuddering in the cold after the boys splash her with cold water and leave the dorm, see her whimpering on the floor as people beat her up…" He punched the wall beside him with such a force, the wall had a crack in it. Ichigo stared in surprise. Were the walls that easy to break? He made a mental note to try it out somewhere later.

"Damn it all…I want to teach them a lesson…I hate them for bullying her…she doesn't even have any friends…" He muttered. Ichigo's gaze softened slightly. This boy only wanted to help, and he didn't only because he couldn't. It was understandable.

"Don't blame yourself," Ichigo said, knowing all too well what it felt like for him. Being helpless, being weak. "If it's anyone's fault, it's those boys. I'll make sure she won't get any bullies from now on." He said seriously, his anger getting the better of him for a moment, causing him to punch straight through the wall beside him. He cursed as he pulled out his hand and looked at the hole in the wall, which revealed a tiny view of a room. The boy stared at the hole, and then shifted his gaze to Ichigo.

"At first, I was about to say that you would only get bullied yourself if you tried to help, but after seeing that…" He trailed off, studying the hole again.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke again. "Please take care of Ayame. I may not be close friends with her, but I really want her to be safe and happy like most of the pupils here." He pleaded Ichigo, who nodded.

"Don't worry bout it. I promise I'll take care of her. By the way," Ichigo observed his surroundings. "Why aren't there any other students coming this way?" He asked. The boy looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…I kinda slipped outta class to go and se Ayame." Ichigo looked at him suspiciously, causing the boy to jump back and wave his hands frantically in front of him.

"No, no! Don't think anything sick, alright? I just wanted to check whether she's resting well, since she had suffered quite a bit of damage in the escapade." He defended. Ichigo shook his head.

"Whatever. What's your name?" Ichigo asked. He didn't want to keep referring has a "The boy" in his mind. The boy smiled.

"My name is Zetsu. Zetsu Kawarima," He introduced himself. "What's yours?" He asked curiously. Ichigo opened his mouth and began to answer, but stopped himself as he remembered. He had almost said "Ichigo", totally forgetting about his current name. He corrected himself in his mind.

"My name is Katsuko. Katsuko Akatsuka. Now, can you please lead me to that fucking dorm. I've been traveling all around the place to find it." He said, irritated. Zetsu stared at him.

"Erm, its right there. Sorry, I forgot to mention." He said and pointed at the door just three meters away from where they were standing. Ichigo stared at the door, and stared, and stared, and stared, and then face palmed.

"THIS STUPID DAMN BUILDING! I SHOULD SEND IT TO HELL!" He shouted loudly. Zetsu looked at Ichigo's reaction, and sweat-dropped.

"Well, I should be going now. See you around, I guess. Help me check on Ayame. I trust you." He said to Ichigo, waving his hand in goodbye as he walked off. Ichigo stood there and fumed for another two minutes, and would not moved from his spot if he didn't hear the soft whimper from Ayame's…no, their room.

"What the…" Ichigo muttered, totally forgetting about his initial anger, now replaced by worry and curiosity. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, not wanting to, by any chance, wake Ayame up. He then thought of his earlier rant, and winced at his stupid action.

The room was dark. Not pitch black dark, but darker than what he liked. He heard the soft whimpers again, and the sounds of a body shifting on a bed. His eyes fell on the small body that belonged to Ayame, and currently, there was blood traveling down her injured arm.


End file.
